Staring Contest
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Title says all. AsukaRei, MisatoShinji. Very random.


Auhor's notes:  Attention marines! Officer on deck! The major is back after about 2 to 3 months without writing a single word.

Pretty sad, ain't it?

Now, school has been frying my brain extra-crispy, and I've also been playing my ass off in PS2 with "Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time", "GTA: Liberty City Stories" and "Full Spectrum Warrior". So I apologize to all of you, people.

Now, I also wanna say that this is my first-ever Evangelion fic, so please be kind enough as to leave a review and not try to bite my head off. XD

Disclaimer: "Neon Genesis Evangelion" belongs to Gainax, blahblahblahblahblah…shit, why do we EVEN keep putting these things on…?

Enough bitchin'. On with the story!

……………………………………………………………………………….

**Staring Contest**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

The word was out in NERV that no-one could defeat Ayanami, Rei, the First Child and pilot of Evangelion Unit-00, in a staring contest,

And the rumors didn't take long to reach the ears of Asuka Langley Sohryu, the Second Child and pilot of EVA unit-02.

Now; as anyone a decent IQ or simply: with enough common sense would have guessed, these rumors did NOT bode well for the German red-head.

No-one was better than her. Specially, not Wondergirl.

And now, we can find at least a dozen of NERV's employees gathered in the cafeteria, scrambling and squirming to get a good view on the show.

Ok…perhaps not show…to make it simple: Asuka challenged Rei to a staring contest.

And they had been going at it for about 1 ½ hours by now.

Both girls were sitting at a small table, and their fellow NERV employees were cheering excitedly, holding yen bills above their heads, and Shinji's friends were moving around, collecting the bets, while the pilot of EVA-01 sat at a distanced table, clutching about 10.000 yen to his chest, hoping for Rei to win. Or Asuka, perhaps.

Well, if Rei won, Asuka would bent her frustrations on Shinji. And if the German won...well, she might just keep treating him like her punching bag.

So…he didn't have much choice.

So far, Rei had the largest bottom of money. So far, Misato had made the largest bet yet, with 60.000 yen in favor of Rei. Dr. Akagi had decided to go against the odds and put on 70.000 yen against Misato, in favor of Asuka.

So, whoever won, would take a nice vacation. And as to how someone who lived with cats as Ritsuko decided to bet, considering the unhealthy side-effects of NOT blinking in 1 ½ hours was like…a priest in a roman coliseum. She got caught up by the crowd.

Now, back to Asuka and Rei…

"Come on, Wonder Girl! Give it up!" the red-head taunted the blue-head, again…just as she had done for the last hour and 15 minutes, to no avail. Her eyes were practically dry and now stung like Hell.

But there was NO way that she would lose to the doll.

"You can't go on forever, you know? Even if you're a doll!" Asuka taunted again. Rei simple kept staring and replied.

"I'm not a doll"

Asuka gritted her teeth and _nearly_ narrowed her eyes, sure that if she did, her eyelashes wouldn't stand the weight and would close for the next 24 hours.

Damn it! There HAD to be a way to make Wonder Girl blink! There had to-…'Wait! There is!' Asuka suddenly thought in victory. 'But…no, i-it won't mean anything…right? It's not like _I AM _going to like it…'

Having made her decision, and also, having nothing to lose, Asuka made her move.

She reached her hands out and cupped Rei's pale, soft cheeks. The albino's ruby-red eyes widened slightly and with a smirk, Asuka said:

"If you're not a doll, prove it!" before joining her lips with Rei's.

The blue-haired girl's eyes widened even further at the sudden, warm touch; however, she didn't blink, though her eyelashes dropped ever-so slightly after a few seconds.

'Come on, _scheisse_! Blink, you doll…!' Asuka was getting really desperate now, and curiously…the more frustrated she got, the more she deepened the kiss, and she found herself parting Rei's lips and exploring the albino's mouth with her tongue.

'This…this feels…' Rei's thoughts were in disarray as she fet her fellow pilot's tongue massagig and caressing her own.

Finally, Rei's blood-red eyes dropped close as her confusion wore off.

Asuka smiled in triumph, and was about to pull away when she suddenly felt Rei's hands on the back of her head and neck, pulling her in closer.

She gasped when she felt Rei's tongue dart into her mouth and give her the same oral treatment, and before she could realize it, she found herself moaning softly into Rei's mouth.

'W-Wait! Wait a minute! _Ach mein gott_! This is…getting…out of-oh, screw it! I like this' Asuka's mind finally concluded and gave her blue eyes a well-earned rest.

Now, as the 2 EVA pilots made out passionately, there were multiple responses from the crowd around them.

Some were wide eyed and silent, too estupefact to say or do anything else than stare. Others were (the males, exactly) nose-bleeding profusely, INCLUDING Touji and Kensuke, who were supposed to collect the gambling money.

Shinji was sitting at his far, far away table, falling deeper into depression, wondering just WHO could he hook up with now.

"Who am I gonna hook up with?" he asked no-one. See what I mean?

Misato approached him and apllied her patented "Special Hugging Therapy" or THS. "Awwwww Shin-_chan_! Don't be sad! I can hook up with you now!" she said huskily, pressing the boy's face into her cleavage. Shinji fought back a nose-bleed.

And those that had gambled in favor of Asuka were taking their money from the ones that had done in favor Rei, who were cursing under their breath. And Ritsuko was trying to get Misato to hand her the money the major had lost, while the purple-haired woman kept hugging Shinji to her chest.

And while all this happened, Rei and Asuka were laying over the table, making out and feeling each other up; Asuka on top.

The female staff promptly knocked out the male employees and dragged them away.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Up in his dark and creepy office, Gendo raised and eyebrow.

This was not part of his scenario.

Fuyutsuki had won the bet. He hand fambled in favor of Asuka. The commander had done the same in favor of Rei. He had lost.

Now he was transferring 5 million yen from HIS bank account into to the sub-commander's.

……………………………………………………………………………….

If Rei and Asuka came to their senses and looked for a room to tend to their "needs", we will never know.

Misato passed out from exhaustion before Shinji had that night. And Pen-Pen was hungry. He hadn't gotten his salmon for dinner. And he hoped the sounds coming from Misato's room were not what he thought they were.

Ritsuko never got her money from Misato.

End.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Author's notes: don't ask me how this came into my brain. I was just too bored at school. XD Now, be nice and leave a review.

That's an order! Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
